


horns and fangs

by sometimesheroesdie



Series: another level of salvation [1]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Out of Character, doesn't fit into the timeline, hiro is being a sweetheart and comforting zero-two, kind of?? i'm don't know much about their characters, yaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesheroesdie/pseuds/sometimesheroesdie
Summary: the girl with the horns is lovely. he knows that much.[ in which hiro holds zero-two in his arms. ]





	horns and fangs

**Author's Note:**

> okok i started watching darling in the franxx and it's so good omg, i adore the setting and the aesthetics and the storyline !! i binged on ten episodes yesterday, screw grades lmao
> 
> this oneshot really doesn't fit anywhere in the timeline lol, just some mindless fluff yEET

She turns to him, pink locks stained blue and cyan eyes dull. Hiro watches as she growls and wipes at the klaxosaur blood dripping from her face. The wild, fierce pilot he knew was gone, and in her place was a statue - an empty doll - crafted from bones and blue blood.

Hollowly, she tells him, "I must look monstrous to you, darling." She twines a pale curl around her fingers, letting her eyes slip shut. "The blood. My eyes. And my _horns_." There is a painful sort of openness in the set of her face, a quiet admittance of the nightmare that haunts her so: _I'm a monster_ , her cheekbones speak; _Grotesque, inhuman, disgusting_ , the sway of her eyelashes tell him.

Zero-Two doesn’t see as Hiro moves closer, but she does feel the warmth as he cradles her face in his hands. He caresses her cheek, brushes a featherlight touch to her lashes and feels the rare wetness on them. She grits her teeth at the show of vulnerability, and so he whispers, “You’re lovely, Zero-Two.”

Her eyes open the slightest bit. He says, “Shh. Keep them closed.”

Zero-Two’s lips quirk and surprisingly, she listens. He leans into her armour-plated neck, breathing in her scent, metal and salt and blood and something light, feminine, like flowers. “You smell good, too.”

She huffs, and he feels her chest whisper against his at the inhalation of breath. “I guess that’s fair.” Eyes still shut, she licks his cheek. “Mmm,” she says, and Hiro flushes and feels her smile against his skin. “You taste the same, darling, yet different. Still that intoxicating danger . . . and something gentler now. Affection?”

He pulls away, grateful she doesn’t see his furious blush or star-struck grin. Zero-Two smiles a little wider and asks, “When can I open my eyes again?”

“N-now is fine,” he tells her, and relief floods his chest when she looks at him with warmth.

Zero-Two exhales sharply, and the arms she drapes over his shoulders tighten as his thumbs stroke the red liner under her eyes and his lips touch her horns. Demon’s marks, but still she is so endlessly beautiful in his eyes. Her fragile ferocity, her laughing beauty, her feral allure. “Not monstrous,” he tells her. “So beautiful.”

It surprises Hiro that she doesn’t have a witty comeback for him this time. She presses close, horns poking his sternum. She kisses his pulse, over his beating heart. “Kiss me?” It’s phrased as a question, the last syllable pitching higher. Politeness and hesitation sounds strange on Zero-Two’s tongue, and it’s exactly that, her girlish shyness that makes him relent and cup her face, bring it to his mouth.

She tastes of salt and blood and candy. Strange but addictive and so entirely her. Hiro’s fingers tangle in her bloody hair, fingers catching on the red and blue dripping from it. He runs his tongue over her teeth - her fangs - and Zero-Two shivers in his arms.

Hiro feels her heavy breaths in puffs across his skin when they break apart. “You are special to me,” he tells her, tucking pale locks behind her ear. “You are lovely, and wonderful, and not monstrous in the slightest.”

Zero-Two runs fingers down the side of his face. Hiro tilts his head and smiles, and feels his heart melt. “I love you, darling,” she hums. “Thank you. Thank you, Hiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> cry me a table linda i love them 
> 
> [ edit as of thirteenth june twenty-eighteen : i italicised a few words :) ]
> 
> | [my tumblr](sometimesheroesdie.tumblr.com)  
> | [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sometimesheroesdie/?hl=en)


End file.
